


Mystery Kids Text Adventures

by AwesomeWriterOfNerds



Series: The Mystery Kids Universe [2]
Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts (Video Games), mystery kids - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery Kids, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWriterOfNerds/pseuds/AwesomeWriterOfNerds
Summary: As part of their deal with the Psychonauts, the Mystery Kids were given state-of-the-art, one-of-a-kind communicators that can connect to each other without the aid of satellites. Will they use this priceless piece of technology responsibly?Spoiler alert: they don’t.





	1. what's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place before chapter 43 of When You're A Mystery Kid

\-- [User_2] has logged on --

\-- [User_5] has logged on --

\-- [User_6] has logged on --

\-- [User_4] has logged on --

\-- [User_7] has logged on --

\-- [User_3] has logged on --

\-- [User_8] has logged on --

User_2: uh, hey!

User_2: wybie here, i guess, officially opening the one and only mystery kids chat room on our new communicators, so, yeah

User_2: not very sure how you go about doing this

User_5: That’ll do fine, Wybie.

User_5: Not everyone is able to deliver an eloquent opening, even when it’s for such a small occasion.

User_2: hey

User_5: This is Dipper, before you ask.

User_6: and heeeeere’s mabel!!! :D

User_6: everyone, a round of applause for the arrival of your fabulous queen!!!!!

User_5: Mabel, really?

User_4: woo!!!! *claps like crazy*

User_5: No, don’t encourage her!

User_5: Whoever you are.

User_4: haha, this is Neil

User_4: hello everyone!! ヽ(⌒∪⌒)ゝ

User_3: You can’t blame them, Dipper, they’re excited

User_3: This is really, really trivial, but it’s still kind of an event. It’s pretty cool

User_5: Well, I suppose you have a point.

User_3: Oh, and this is Norman. Hi all!

User_6: norman!!! :D

User_5: That was unnecessary, Norman, but it was a welcome gesture nonetheless.

User_5: You have always had a certain air about that is easy to recognize, even in a digital space.

User_3: Aww, thanks

User_6: omg u two get a room!!! XD

User_7: What she said hahaha

User_7: Things are popping off already huh?

User_6: you KNOW were poppin bottles in here!

User_7: Well the party dont start until raz is in the house!

User_7: And i brought lili with me

User_8: Hi, everyone

User_4: the gang’s all here!!

User_8: Not quite

User_8: We have one member missing

User_8: And naturally, it’s Coraline

User_2: oh yeah, wheres jonesy?

User_6: yeah we gotta get her to join the fun!!!

User_7: Pretty sure i last saw her hanging out in one of the bedrooms

User_7: Could someone go check and also tell her to hop in?

User_3: I’ll do it

User_3: One second

\-- [User_1] has logged on --

User_1: hi

User_6: hi coraline!!! :D

User_4: welcome aboard captain!! (｡･◇･)ゞ

User_8: About time you showed up

User_1: whats up with these names

User_1: i cant tell whos who

User_8: Seriously?

User_8: Just scroll up, we already did introductions before you showed up

User_8: Not our fault you’re tardy

User_1: well i know which one lili is

User_1: it’s the one that radiates big ***** energy

User_1: wait what the ****

User_1: what is this

User_2: ah, yeah, r&d did say they installed a profanity filter, for some reason

User_1: well that ******* sucks

User_1: anyway i said that lili is the one that radiates big b i t c h energy

User_8: Speak for yourself

User_7: Alright ladies break it up

User_7: Lets not start a fight until after we have this chat open for ten minutes yeah?

User_1: im starting the countdown

User_2: uh, yeah, about the names

User_2: i think, this is, like, the default names, you know, straight from the factory?

User_2: changing it shouldn’t be hard, you just go to settings and,

\-- [User_2] has changed their username to [Wybie] --

Wybie: there, easy

Wybie: settings should be top left corner of the screen, if you guys haven’t ****** around with the layout

Wybie: wow, that is annoying

\-- [User_1] has changed their username to [Coraline] --

\-- [User_3] has changed their username to [Norman] --

\-- [User_8] has changed their username to [Lili] --

\-- [User_4] has changed their username to [Neil] --

\-- [User_7] has changed their username to [Raz] --

\-- [User_5] has changed their username to [Dipper] --

Dipper: That should make things easier for us.

Lili: It’ll definitely be easier for Coraline

Coraline: oh shut up

\-- [User_6] has changed their username to [Lady Mabelton] --

Wybie: uh, mabel,

Lady Mabelton: yesss???

Wybie: think you missed the memo

Lili: Stop messing around, Mabel

Lady Mabelton: stop being a buzzkill lili :P

Lili: Look, I know this is our property now, but still

Lili: Let’s keep a semblance of professionalism here

Norman: I kinda have to side with Mabel here. No one else gets to see this right? Why not goof off a little?

Lady Mabelton: yeah! norman knows whats up!

Lady Mabelton: this place is ours!!!

Lady Mabelton: no gods no masters!!!!!

Coraline: nice

Lady Mabelton: XDDD

Lili: Oh my god

Lili: Dipper, talk to your sister, please

Lady Mabelton: alright alright if it means that much to you all i’ll change my username X(

Dipper: Now, now, Mabel. It’s not necessary for you to do that just yet.

Dipper: While I agree that her current username doesn’t exactly exude professionalism, it’s far from the worst name she could have picked. You could clearly tell that that is Mabel. Her name is still in it, for crying out loud.

\-- [Lady Mabelton] has changed their username to [magicalMiracles] --

Dipper: Mabel, you change out of that username this instant!

Neil: whoa (・о・)

magicalMiracles: hehehe ;D

magicalMircales: what’s wrong???

Dipper: You know exactly what you’re doing!

Dipper: Change that now!

magicalMiracles: hmmm

Dipper: Mabel!

magicalMiracles: fine fine lol

\-- [magicalMiracles] has changed their username to [Your Fabulous Queen] --

Your Fabulous Queen: happy???

Dipper: Very. Thank you.

Lili: Hey, I’m not. We made zero progress

Coraline: you think you can make mabel budge

Lili: God, I hate you sometimes

Coraline: you know im right

Your Fabulous Queen: ayyy preach sister!!!

Lili: Well, if it’s just Mabel, I guess I can live with that

\-- [Raz] has changed their username to [BATMAN] --

Lili: Raz!

BATMAN: WHO IS THIS RAZ YOU SPEAK OF, I DONT KNOW HIM

Lili: He’s the IDIOT that I’m talking to right now

BATMAN: SILLY GIRL, I AM NOT RAZ AND I AM NO IDIOT. DONT YOU KNOW WHO I AM

BATMAN: I AM VENGEANCE! I AM THE NIGHT! I AM

BATMAN: BATMAN

Your Fabulous Queen: yeah this is batman! lili you dumb dumb!

BATMAN: AH, HELLO, MY QUEEN

Your Fabulous Queen: sup bats! hows life???

Lili: Oh my god

BATMAN: MY LIFE REMAINS AS DARK AS MY CAPE WHICH IS AS DARK AS SHADOWS CAST BY THE NIGHT

BATMAN: CRIMINAL SCUM NEVER SLEEPS, AND SO I MUST NEVER SLEEP, FOR I SPEND COUNTLESS NIGHTS BEATING UP CRIMINALS

Your Fabulous Queen: sounds sucky :(

Coraline: were seeing raz and mabel rping as batman and a queen and i dont know if i should cry or laugh right now

Wybie: i mean, mabel isnt really putting in any effort, and thats not a very good batman

Coraline: is that really what youre getting from this ****show

BATMAN: IT IS MY BURDEN, YOUR MAJESTY

Your Fabulous Queen: well if you want i might know a thing or two to help you out with that burden ;)

BATMAN: WHAT

Neil: (；゜○゜)

Coraline: and thats my cue to leave

Coraline: see ya weirdos

\-- [Coraline] has logged off --

Your Fabulous Queen: ah dang that came out wrong XP

Lili: Mabel, you are very lucky Raz is being a complete *** right now

Lili: Raz, cut it out. I’m begging you

BATMAN: I STILL DONT KNOW WHO THIS RAZ IS, BUT HE MUST BE VERY IMPORTANT TO YOU

BATMAN: I WILL SEARCH FAR AND WIDE UNTIL I FIND HIM FOR YOU, AND I WILL SUCCEED

BATMAN: DO YOU KNOW WHY

Lili: I’m not answering that

BATMAN: BECAUSE IM BATMAN

Lili: Okay, fine, I’ll ******* play along

Lili: If you don’t know who he is, why do you have his communicator?

BATMAN: A QUESTION FOR A DIFFERENT TIME

BATMAN: THE NIGHT NEEDS ME

BATMAN: FAREWELL

\-- [BATMAN] has changed their username to [Raz] --

Raz: Oh man oh wow i blacked out for a second there

Raz: The last think i saw was some kind of tall shadow looming over me

Raz: What happened?

Lili: I’m ******* done

\-- [Lili] has logged off --

Raz: Welp

Raz: Guess im sleeping on the couch tonight boys

Wybie: wait, you two, sleep together?

Raz: No

Raz: And now probably never

Dipper: Don’t you think some damage control is in order?

Raz: Way ahead of you dude

Raz: Prepping the full aquato package for tonight so im hopping off for now

\-- [Raz] has logged off --

Norman: Well, that was a ride

Norman: I guess it’s on brand that we already degenerated into this and we only had this chat open for ten minutes

Neil: i know!!

Neil: this is going to be a lot of fun!!!!（‐＾▽＾‐）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all ever heard of the watsonian versus doylist explanation? basically the watsonian explanation is the reason a thing happens in a story according to the characters, and the doylist explanation is the reason a thing happens in a story according to the author. when the mk got the communicators, the watsonian explanation is because they need a way to communicate with each other about supernatural stuff without worry of being spied upon. the doylist explanation is because i want to make this.
> 
> it’s dumb, it’s low-effort, and it’s kinda relaxing for me to write actually. turns out, letting yourself write bad really is fun. it’s also a lot faster to write, so i’m hoping this can be something to tide y’all over between proper chapters.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it


	2. gosh dang it to heck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before chapter 43 of When You're A Mystery Kid

\-- [Wybie] has logged on --

Wybie: hey, sorry about this, but @everyone has anyone seen a torque wrench lying around anywhere?

Wybie: i took it outside, to tune up my bike a bit, then left for some snacks, and now i cant find it anywhere

Your Fabulous Queen: oh no!!! D:

Norman: What’s it look like?

Wybie: um, it’s like 14 inches long, and it’s got that same torquiseish color that everything else the psychonauts gave us has?

Wybie: also, looks way too fancy to be in a place like this

Wybie: really, you cant miss it, when you see it

Lili: We’re only two days in, and you already LOST something?!

Wybie: no, no, not yet, hopefully, if we end up finding it

Lili: It better get found, I ******* swear to god

Wybie: if everyone pitches in, it will, dont lose it, just yet

Coraline: yea no use throwing a ****fit about it

Coraline: ok that censoring thing is really really really annoying

Coraline: someones gotta know how to turn this dumb profanity filter off

Coraline: wybie

Lili: Oh, look who’s throwing a ****fit now?

Coraline: **** off

Coraline: wybes come on man

Wybie: um, kinda busy, finding my wrench, right now,?

Wybie: dont want lili to kill me, and all that

Coraline: oh come on it wont take that long is it

Wybie: look, if you wanna get it done quick, then dipper knows a thing or two about running this thing

Wybie: anyway, just ping me, if anyone has any torque wrench related intel

Your Fabulous Queen: will do!

Raz: No worries dude

Coraline: ok @Dipper you know how to turn the profanity filter off

\-- [Dipper] has logged on --

Dipper: Is this truly necessary?

Dipper: Surely there are better things to do with your time than worrying about such a trivial matter.

Coraline: dont get fancy with me you once spent a day rearranging and labeling everything in the shack

Coraline: nothing to say to that huh

Dipper: Fair point.

Dipper: Alright, while I might not know the specifics, it shouldn’t be too difficult to figure something out.

Coraline: anything is better than nothing

Dipper: Well, then, here goes… something.

\-- Profanity Filter: Mild --

Coraline: what the flip does mild mean

Coraline: oh no

Coraline: oh heck no

Coraline: this is the worst this is the actual worst

Your Fabulous Queen: OMG REALLY???

Your Fabulous Queen: IT DOES THAT XDDD

Raz: We are living in the best timeline

Raz: Or should i say

Raz: The best flipping timeline

Coraline: nononononononononono

Your Fabulous Queen: heck yeah this sick rules!!!

Your Fabulous Queen: OMGGG IT CHANGES SICK TO SICK THAT IS SO STUPID

Your Fabulous Queen: okay okay okay lets test out as many as we can think of!

Coraline: no please dont

Your Fabulous Queen: lets try... crud

Your Fabulous Queen: yeah okay that makes sense

Raz: Pickles

Raz: Weird choice there

Raz: I think thats just taking the pickles

Coraline: guys please

Your Fabulous Queen: now theyre just being a huge duck about it

Raz: Acts

Raz: Okay now that is just bizzare

Raz: Youd think theyd change it to bottom or something

Raz: Wait are you kidding me!

Raz: Oh my god they count bottom as a bad word

Your Fabulous Queen: holy crud this is the best thing ever!!!!!

Coraline: stop

Coraline: stop

Coraline: stop

Coraline: i swear to god i am literally going to kill one of you flippers

Coraline: ohhhhhhh i am actually in heck aaaaaaaaaa

Coraline: dipper get back in here you made it worse

Coraline: so so much worse

Lili: Now THAT is what I call a sickfit

Coraline: shove it

Dipper: Oh, I’m sorry, is this not satisfactory to your tastes?

Coraline: goddangit dipper stop being such an actshole and fix this

Dipper: Why would I, when you’ve been nothing but rude to me for the duration of this interaction?

Coraline: man seriously youre going to take it there

Dipper: I will, and I did.

Dipper: Come now, what’s the magic word?

Coraline: okay oh my god im sorry

Coraline: just please you gotta change it

Dipper: See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?

Dipper: Now, this will only take a second.

Your Fabulous Queen: awww do we really have to get rid of it??? D:

Coraline: yes

Raz: We gotta bring this back someday that was super fun

Coraline: absolutely not

\-- Profanity Filter: Off --

Coraline: shit

Coraline: ok thank fuck thats over

Your Fabulous Queen: farewell mild profanity filter

Your Fabulous Queen: taken us from us too soon

Your Fabulous Queen: like everything else in this cold cruel world :(

Coraline: good fucking riddance

Coraline: and from the bottom of my heart thank you so much dipper

Dipper: Don’t mention it. Seriously.

Your Fabulous Queen: buzzkill :P

Dipper: Speaking of.

Dipper: It has just occured to me that, in order to trigger those ridiculous words, one would have to enter some rather uncouth words instead.

Dipper: Mabel...

Your Fabulous Queen: well would ya look at the time its my designated gay hour with paz

Your Fabulous Queen: byeee

\-- [Your Fabulous Queen] has logged off --

Dipper: Bold of you to think you can run from me.

Coraline: why are you so scary sometimes

Dipper: You think that was scary?

Coraline: see there you go again

Coraline: you cant just pull that out of your hat and go back to being normal

Lili: Hey @Coraline stop being scared of Dipper and look over here for a second

Coraline: what

Lili: What’s your problem?

Coraline: a lot you gotta be more specific

Lili: Your entire episode back then was very violent, and this is you we’re talking about

Coraline: my reaction was a perfecly normal amount of violent

Raz: Uh you threatened to kill us?

Lili: You never care about stuff like this

Coraline: it just feels wrong alright

Coraline: its unnatural

Coraline: nobody in the history of forever talks like that

Coraline: nobody

\-- [Neil] has logged on --

Neil: excuse me for butting in, but @Wybie i think i know where your wrench is

Wybie: whoa, really,?

Neil: have you checked under the back porch of the shack?? it might be there

Wybie: no, but i will go do that, right now

Wybie: wow, yeah, i found it,!

Wybie: dude, thanks,! how did you figure out where it is,?

Neil: don’t mention it!!

Neil: so i was just goofing off at the back porch, with your wrench sitting right there on a chair

Neil: i accidentally knocked it off, it fell on my foot, and i must have kicked it off somewhere

Neil: i though the most likely place for it to end up is probably under the porch, so i’m glad my guess is right!!

Wybie: oof, it fell on your feet,? that, sounds rough

Neil: I’m fine, my feet suffered through worse

Neil: but mothertrucker, dude!! that thing hurt like a buttcheek on a stick!!

\-- [Coraline] has logged off --

Neil: oh, bye coraline!!

Neil: huh, she left in a hurry

Neil: what’s up with that??

Lili: My, oh my

Raz: Ya done broke her dude

Raz: Ya broke coraline

Neil: (⊙_☉) ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said i can churn these out faster? good times
> 
> to be fair, i didn’t expect amphibia to just swoop in and take over my life. y’all should watch it though, it’s good.


	3. oh shit, this thing has other colors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before chapter 43 of When You're A Mystery Kid.

Your Fabulous Queen: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!

Your Fabulous Queen: GUYS GUYS GUYS!!!!!!

Your Fabulous Queen: GET IN HERE I JUST DISCOVERED THE BEST THING!!!!!!

Your Fabulous Queen: GUYS

Your Fabulous Queen: @everyone @everyone @everyone

Wybie: hey, mabel, no spamming, okay,?

Your Fabulous Queen: oh hehehe sorry XD

Coraline: wait can you even do anything to her

Coraline: you cant mute or kick people right

Wybie: yeah, i cant, thats why im asking her, politely

\-- [Lili] has logged on --

Lili: You can’t even mute people? That’s dumb

Lili: Not to mention dangerous, when we’re talking a group like this

Raz: Oh damn you cant get muted???

Raz: Man ive been holding back

Lili: Raz...

\-- [Dipper] has logged on --

Dipper: Of course, that could be easily rectified, so don’t get any funny ideas, Raz.

Dipper: That goes for you too, Mabel.

Raz: Okay okay i wasnt being serious

Raz: Sheesh

Your Fabulous Queen: whatever whatever whatever!!!

Your Fabulous Queen: dont care about any of this!!! as long as EVERYONE gets in here!!!!!

\-- [Neil] has logged on –-

Neil: present!!

Neil: ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

Neil: what are we doing gang??

Mabel: were doing the literal best thing EVER!!!!!

Mabel just as soon as @Norman shows up!!!!!

Norman: Oh, I actually have been here the whole time

Norman: Sorry, I should’ve said something

Neil: buddy!!

Norman: Hi

Dipper: It is always good to hear from you, Norman.

Dipper: I’ve been very much aware of your presence this entire time, just so you know.

Norman: Uh, okay?

Norman: Thank you?

Your Fabuous Queen: alright finally everyone is here!!!

Coraline: whats this literal best thing ever you wanna show us

Your Fabulous Queen: okay okay okay

Your Fabulous Queen: EVERYONE

Your Fabulous Queen: wanna see a magic trick???

Neil: ooooh, yes please!!

Raz: Yes queen give it to us!

Your Fabulous Queen: get ready to get your socks knocked clean off!!!!!

Your Fabulous Queen: abra!!!

\-- [Your Fabulous Queen] has logged off --

\-- [Your Fabulous Queen] has logged on --

Your Fabulous Queen: cadabra!!!

Coraline: oh

Neil: (*ﾟOﾟ*)

Neil: whoa!!!!

Raz: Hot damn!

Your Fabulous Queen: I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!

Your Fabulous Queen: literally the best thing!!!

Wybie: ah yeah, almost forgot that, that is a thing

Coraline: you knew about this

Wybie: yea, r&d told me a while back, about this feature

Wybie: they said its to help tell whos who, for when we get more members

Wybie: how you change it is a little more involved, than stuff like, changing your username, for example

Wybie: im kinda surprised that, mabel, of all people, managed to figure it out, on her own

Your Fabulous Queen: i am a woman of many secrets B)

Dipper: I had no idea such a feature was implemented. This is news to me.

Dipper: How do you change it exactly?

Wybie: so, first, you back out of the chat app, and you make sure you close it completely, not just on standby

Wybie: open settings, open advanced settings, find a thing called core personalization and tick it on

Wybie: that should open up a new list of things under, you find the one that said text color, then you enter the html code color of the color you want

Wybie: confirm it, back out of settings, restart the communicator, say yes when it asks you one more thing, and then, uh,

\-- [Wybie] has logged off --

\-- [Wybie] has logged on --

Wybie: boom

Wybie: your text is colored

Your Fabulous Queen: :DDD

Your Fabulous Queen: yay color buddies!!!

Coraline: of all the colors of the rainbow you pick grey

Wybie: hey, grey is a perfectly valid color choice

Wybie: and its not grey, its silver

Wybie: id like to see you, do it better, jonesy

Coraline: maybe i will

Your Fabulous Queen: oh my god YES YES YES!!!

Your Fabulous Queen: we should ALL use colored text!

Your Fabulous Queen: heck let’s make it a rule right now! it’s ILLEGAL to stay vanilla

Dipper: You still don’t get to make the rules, Mabel.

Raz: But that colored text idea sounds fun lets do it!

Neil: way ahead of you dudes!!!!

\-- [Neil] has logged off --

\-- [Neil] has logged on --

Neil: booyah ੧| ‾́ 〜 ‾́ |੭

Your Fabulous Queen: yasss neil

Your Fabulous Queen: lookin good!!!

Neil: why thank you, your majesty ੧| ‾́ 〜 ‾́ |੭

Coraline: nope nope dont even try

Coraline: no rping when im around thank you very much

Your Fabulous Queen: my deepest apologies Miss Knight but I’m afraid no one tells a queen what to do

Your Fabulous Queen: in fact i do believe the only that could persuade me is if you take Sir Wybuorne on his challenge of oneupmanship

Wybie: that is, not how you spell my name, but fine

Coraline: pfft alright

\-- [Coraline] has logged off --

\-- [Coraline] has logged on --

Coraline: there

Lili: How predictable

Coraline: nothing wrong with having a brand

Coraline: shit like youre one to talk

Lili: What do you mean?

Coraline: there is zero chance youd pick any color other than magenta

Lili: ...

\-- [Lili] has logged off --

\-- [Lili] has logged on --

Lili: Alright, I know when I’m beat

Coraline: ha i win

Lili: You’re going to regret that

Raz: Lili any color you choose i am one hundred percent sure youre gonna rock it

Lili: Thanks, but I actually do want this one

Raz: And youre rocking it!

Raz: Hell anyone can rock any color they want if they put their minds into it

Raz: I can pick any color and rock it like a pro

Raz: Like say

\-- [Raz] has logged off --

\-- [Raz has logged on --

Raz: This one!

Lili: Did you really just use me to make a dumb debut?

Raz: Hehehe

Lili: Dork

Raz: Your dork!

Neil: norm, buddy, you gotta get in on this!!

Norman: Haha okay.

Norman: I’m thinking green? Like Raz but maybe a lighter shade.

Neil: dude, go for it

\-- [Norman] has logged off --

\-- [Norman] has logged on --

Norman: Is this a good look on me?

Neil: heck yeah!!

Coraline: fuck that brings back bad memories

Dipper: I agree with Neil, somewhat. Rest assured, I will always be in favor of every choice you make.

Dipper: With that being said, I can’t help but feel like red would suit you better, Norman.

Dipper: You know, with your jacket and all. Not to mention, how brave and courageous you can be when we’re out there on hunts.

Norman: Um okay?

Your Fabulous Queen: rawr down buster XD

Dipper: Huh?

Neil: no, no, dude, green is definitely norman’s thing

Neil: with the whole talking to ghosts and all?? it fits his aesthetic basically

Dipper: Norman’s association with ghosts makes for a huge part of him, yes, but it doesn’t define who he is. Red, on the other hand, stems from his personality. An internal factor rather an external one.

Neil: internal schminternal, green is good on him

Raz: Just let him be green!

Raz: That way we can be green buddies haha

Your Fabulous Queen: i gotta agree with dipper here

Your Fabulous Queen: you see norman with that red jacket all the time so it’s easier to link him with red

Norman: Guys this is just my text color for a group chat. It’s not a big deal.

Dipper: You are blatantly ignoring the many other qualities that Norman posseses.

Raz: Look its simple dude

Raz: I could have picked orange because thats the color of my psychic energy

Raz: But i didnt because im part of the psychonauts and dark green is a big part of their brand

Neil: exactly!! it fits the norman babcock brand better

Your Fabulous Queen: I have never seen norman wear green even once

Norman: I am not getting a say in this am I?

Dipper: If that is the reasoning behind your suggestion, then it would be an equally valid move to state that Norman’s color is yellow because that is the color of the lightning he shoots.

Raz: Man just accept it his color is totally green

Your Fabulous Queen: normans! color! is! red!

Wybie: can we not, go to war over this, please,?

Coraline: wybes at times like these you just gotta

\-- [Coraline] has logged off --

Wybie: thats, nice

Lili: Our leader, everyone

Lili: Though, to be fair, I can’t blame her. This is extremely stupid

Your Fabulous Queen: hes red!!! DX

Raz: Hes green!

Dipper: Red.

Neil: green!!

Dipper: Red.

Neil: green!!!!

Norman: GUYS!

Neil: whoa

Your Fabulous Queen: uhhh

Dipper: Dear god.

Raz: Damn i felt that

Norman: I am sticking with green because I like the color.

Norman: No other extra stupid reason.

Norman: You guys understand?

Your Fabulous Queen: uh huh yup

Raz: Crystal clear

Neil: er yeah, sorry <(．＿．)>

Neil: we went way out of line

Dipper: Seconded.

Dipper: That was highly inappropriate of us.

Norman: Okay. Good.

Norman: You go Dipper.

Dipper: Um, go?

Norman: Your color? You’re the only one that haven’t changed.

Dipper: Oh! Yes, of course.

\-- [Dipper] has logged off --

\-- [Dipper] has logged on --

Dipper: This suits me, I think.

Norman: Yeah. Yeah it does.

Lili: Thank GOD that’s over

Dipper: One more matter.

Lili: Oh boy

Dipper: Mabel?

Your Fabulous Queen: yeah???

Dipper: Your username.

Your Fabulous Queen: alright okay

\-- [Your Fabulous Queen] has changed their username to [Mabel] --

Mabel: there

Dipper: Fantastic.

Dipper: Now, I do believe we’re all set to go.

Mabel: where???

Dipper: Wherever mystery takes us.

\-- [Coraline] has logged on --

Coraline: dingus

\-- [Coraline] has logged off --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, me homestuck is slipping.
> 
> also, happy 7th anniversary to Paranorman!


	4. the rumor come out does wybie lovat is furry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before chapter 43 of When You're A Mystery Kid.

Neil: what up, mk fam??

Neil: how is everyone feeling in the shack tonight??

Coraline: hangin in there

Mabel: meh i’m catching up on homework rn and it suuucksss :P

Norman: Same. It’s been piling up while we’re off doing MK business.

\-- [Raz] has logged on –

Raz: Lol you nerds still go to school?

Coraline: sorry our parents arent communists

Raz: Swing and a miss cap

Coraline: huh

Neil: well, time to turn those frowns upside down because!!

Neil: it’s MOVIE NIGHT!!!!

Neil: ＼\ ٩( ᐛ )و /／

Wybie: oh, yeah, thats tonight, isnt it,?

Wybie: man, that, completely slipped my mind

Wybie: uh, i, dont think i can make it,?

Wybie: ditto for jonesy, i think

Coraline: yea we got homework too

Coraline: this job is great and all but i dont want to drop out in middle school

\-- [Lili] has logged on –

Lili: You care about school?

Coraline: no its just cooler to drop out in high school

Neil: aww man, that blows (✖╭╮✖)

Neil: wouldn’t be the same without you guys

Norman: Um Neil I think that means we’re skipping movie night this week.

Neil: wait, what!!!!

Neil: that’s a heck of a jump!!

Norman: Yeah I mean that’s me Mabel Dipper Coraline and Wybie all busy with homework.

Neil: then i’ll just do movie night with raz and lili!!

Norman: Are you sure about that?

Norman: Just you and Raz with Lili?

Neil: we’ll make it work!!

Raz: As much as id love to see how fast we can break my girlfriends sanity the two of us already got other plans

Neil: noooo!! not you too!!!!

Raz: Yeah we are due for a deadly confrontation with my immortal enemy

Lili: Paperwork. He’s talking about paperwork

Raz: MY IMMORTAL ENEMY!!!!

Lili: Right

Neil: (▰︶︹︺▰)

Neil: man, i can’t believe this

Norman: Sorry Neil. We’ll make it up to you.

Lili: Bold use of ‘we’ in that sentence

Neil: i was soooo excited for today!!

Neil: I even dug up my old sonic cartoon cds and everything, like I promised (;﹏;)

Coraline: holy shit you were actually telling the truth

Neil: of course I was!!

Wybie: coraline, cmon, dont rub it in

Wybie: and neil, yeah, it kinda sucks that we all ended up doing homework, all at the same day, but it had to be done

Wybie: in fact, i think its about time jonesy and I get started

Wybie: so uh, gotta go fast, hehe

Coraline: now hold on just a sec

Coraline: before i didnt know there are legit sonic cds in play this changes things

Wybie: uh, why does, that matter

Coraline: thought youd wanna watch your boyfriend silver

Wybie: oh god, not again,

Mabel: wait, what’s going on???

Coraline: dont you know

Coraline: wybies a furry

Raz: LOL WHAT

Norman: Huh.

Mabel: oh my god

Lili: Didn’t expect that from you

Wybie: no, no, no, i am not, a furry

Wybie: nor have i ever been, this is slander

Wybie: cut this shit out, coraline, it stopped being funny, four years ago

Coraline: thats an awfully hard denial ya furry

Wybie: oh, my, god,

Wybie: okay, look, i do like silver, i think hes cool, but not in that way

Wybie: i dont think of anyone that way

Coraline: you dont

Wybie: if i ever do, youll be the first to know

Wybie: besides, silver doesnt show up, in those old sonic cartoons

Wybie: he first showed up in the 2006 game, normie

Coraline: sheesh ya dont have to pull out actual slurs

Wybie: then, drop the whole furry thing, will ya,?

Mabel: yeah!!! and stop using furry as an insult while you’re at it!!! DX

Coraline: huh

Mabel: they get so much so much bad rep that is just not true!!!

Mabel: furries are one of the most creative and hardworking communities out there!!!

Mabel: they put so much heart and love and effort into everything they create

Mabel: think fursuits are cheap and easy to make??? think again!!!!!

Mabel: they put in dozens of hours and hundreds of dollars to make it as high quality as possible

Mabel: so all this badmouthing of furries HAS GOT TO STOP!!!!!!! D:<

Wybie: uh,

Coraline: wow okay i didnt expect to get that kind of pushback

Coraline: alright alright ill stop making fun of Wybie being a furry and furries in general

Wybie: good, because, im not

Wybie: and also stop, joking about me having a crush on silver

Coraline: now are you really sure about that part

Norman: I think Wybie’s made it clear that his attraction to Silver is purely platonic.

Wybie: i, guess? yeah, you can put it that way

Wybie: thank you

Norman: Besides everyone knows Shadow is the hot one.

Mabel: UMMM

Coraline: what

Lili: The FUCK did I just read?

Norman: Ah look at the time. I really have to get started on homework now.

Norman: See you guys later.

\-- [Norman] has logged off --

Coraline: sure just drop a nuke and then leave why dont ya

Raz: God i am so glad i stuck around

Lili: Did that seriously just happened?

Lili: That doesn’t feel real. Is that real?

Coraline: unfortunately yes

Coraline: our dear friend norman babcock is gay for shadow the fucking hedgehog

Mabel: i mean he’s gay in general so???

Coraline: not the point sweetie

Coraline: god i

Coraline: i dont

Wybie: homework,?

Coraline: yeah lets do that

\-- [Coraline] has logged off --

\-- [Wybie] has logged off --

Neil: well, that kinda got sidetracked really bad, huh??

Raz: That got sidetracked really good actually

Raz: Almost makes me wanna stick around and see what other bullshit happens

Lili: Raz

Raz: Aww fine i was just kidding

Raz: Aquato signing out

\-- [Raz] has logged off --

\-- [Lili] has logged off --

Neil: guess I’ll figure out something else to do tonight

Mabel: sorry neil :(

Neil: nah, don’t worry about it

\-- [Neil] has logged off --

\-- [Dipper] has logged on --

Dipper: I see I didn’t miss anything noteworthy.

Mabel: yeah, that’s a big old trainwreck

Dipper: At least something useful came from it.

Mabel: something useful???

Mabel: wait

Mabel: 0_0

Mabel: uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back
> 
> gonna work on releasing a proper when you're a mystery kid chapter before the year is out. dont take my word for it tho.


End file.
